


Drought (155 words)

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-17
Updated: 2004-04-17
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: "She is the hard sky above parched ground."





	Drought (155 words)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Timeline: Somewhere between Within and Dead/Alive  
>  Classification: Doggett/Scully UST, angst, 155 words

  
Author's notes: Timeline: Somewhere between Within and Dead/Alive  
Classification: Doggett/Scully UST, angst, 155 words  


* * *

Drought (155 words)

 

 

## Drought (155 words)

### by Kelly Keil

She is the hard sky above parched ground. Doggett knows skies like her, has seen them ruin the red earth beneath them. "I have no rain to give," they say, indifferent, unapologetic. "It's nothing personal." 

He needs her like the crops need rain, wants her like lemonade on a hot day. She smiles at him, and it reaches her eyes (those hard blue eyes), and maybe.... 

But then she looks away and he knows he's a fool for even thinking that she might -- 

"Good night, Agent Scully." He watches her leave. 

\--turn and see him. Really see him, as the sky never sees the ground below. 

"Good night. Was there something you wanted?" 

'Yes,' sticks in his throat. He wants to push her up against the wall and kiss the indifference right out of her. 

"Nope," he lies. 

A cloud of doubt crosses her eyes before she turns and shuts the office door. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  X-Files   
Title:   **Drought (155 words)**   
Author:   **Kelly Keil**   [email]   [[website]](http://www.geocities.com/kellychenault73)   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **0k**  |  **04/17/04**   
Pairings:  Doggett/Scully UST   
Summary:  "She is the hard sky above parched ground."   
Notes:  Timeline: Somewhere between Within and Dead/Alive   
Classification: Doggett/Scully UST, angst, 155 words   
Disclaimer/Other:  The X-files characters portrayed in this story belong to Fox, 1013, and Chris Carter.   
Acknowlegements: Thanks to Vanzetti for drive-by beta, and to Bardsmaid and Muridae for giving a collective thumbs up.   
Archive: Anywhere, just keep my info attached.   
Feedback: Please, sir, may I have another?   
  
  



End file.
